Can't You See
by foreverandmore
Summary: When two people are found in the woods by Raf and Sulfus they find that angels and devils might not be so different. T for safety sake. Lame description I know but give it a chance please.


"Dad?" A black haired angel about twenty four stars old backed up right against a wall he turned his head to look at his friend since he could remember. Suddenly a coldness swept through his body . A crystal had begun to invelop him it had already covered his jeans and plain white shirt but he turned hid head and tried to tune out his friend, who was only slightly younger than him at twenty two flashes old.

"Mom, please dont." The girl had not yet gotten the crystal treatment and the she-deamon was trying to avoid getting it her mother was having a harder time freezing her only daughter. Suddenly he saw crystals start to grow cementing her to the ground already haveing covered her black combat boots. Eyes wide with terror she tryed to fly away but was semented firmly to the ground. The crystal incased her skirt and he wanted to turn away but could not as the crystals were on his neck. It covered up to her chest as the boys sealed off and her's was moving rapidly."This is what we get for being friends! I can't belive I ever even loved you.I hope no if I eveer get out of here you will live to regret this" The girl said right as it sealed around her short red pixie cut. The boys dad and the girls mom seemed perfectly composed as they went to get ready for that day.

"Hello my angel." Sulfus said sneaking up behind Raf and hugging her. Ever since the veto had been destroyed.

"Did you get a huge lecture from Tempel. Arkan gave me a huge one where a angel and devil got punished simpley for being friends and there parents put them in some kind of gemstone prison." Raf said rolling her eyes

"She did but I think it's a bunch of crap. I mean they meet every night our first year to keep us apart." Sulfus said

"So can we go on a date or something tonight." Raf said, she had missed Sulfus so much over the summer

"How about we explore the school find aanother secret room to sneak into." Sulfus said a devious look on his face

"Sure I'll meet you at the gazibo after all of the classes and we can snoop." Raf laughed and hurried off to her first class Fighting Techniques with Professsor Vincent.

"Any new teachers this year Sulfus? I lost my scuedual." Gas said haveing come up behind him eating a taco.

"Let me see hear... Looks like there should be one knew one for a new class called fighting techniques. Look's like her name is Proffessor Rune.

"I think I got fighting down two years of in field traning I must have lost fifty pounds in all." Gas said

"Should we go meet the new teacher? We have a mini meet the teacher before class mabey you can hit on her insted of Temptel." Sulfus said smirking

A couple minutes later (cause I'm lazy.)...

"I'm sorry class but Professor Vincent appers not to have shown up." Arkan said faceing the students who were in the challange room

"Nor has Professor Rune." Temptel said and the devils looked slightly un happy having heard a rumor they would get swords or knives.

"As we need to see if they managed to get them selves lost you have a free day. It as you please." Arkan said and walked out of the room seeming very upset.

"Same goes for you." Temptel snapped and walked out of the room. Had she not been a devil Sulfus could have sworn she was trying not to cry.

"Look's like we can have our date early." Sulfus said before noticing Rafs paled face whar

"Sulfuscome with me!" She half shouted and grabbed his wrist and started dragging him

 **Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you I just-**

 _For darkness sake get to the point! Come help us were in the forest look for a gazibo and two 'statues' thoughes would be us hurry!_

"Sulfus we need to help them. Two people. They said they need help to get out of diamonds. OH MY GOD THE STORY!" Raf said stopping dead in her track

 _They actually told some one. Wow niiiiiiiiice parenting._

 **You do have a point and keep running Raf this spell was made to kill us in a days time and I would love to live to have kids.**

"Raf what is it?" Sulfus asked as Raf started running again

"No time to explain just hurry." Raf said and they ran through the forest and quickly found a gazibo two statues were there Raf ran her hand along the male one but nothing happened.

 _Touch me. Ask your boyfriend not to touch him it needs to be someone-_

 **Let's let her keep her family normal.**

 _Fine just please touch me I need to see if she told me the truth._

Raf reached out and put a hand on the girls shoulder she felt a small prick and the statue sucked in her blood. Immediatly a girl was where the statue had been. Short pixie cut red hair fell in her eyes. A black shirt with dark grey stripes and a black skirt with a metal chain and black combat boots.

"Worst hour of my life. Now lets get Vincent fixed shall we. Sulfus you have healing power right?" The girl asked immediatly takeing charge of the situation.

"Yes but-" Sulfus staryed and the girl hushed him

"Use it on him before I use this on you." She said and held up a bracelet as she took a charm off it enlarged to a sword

"Fine. Recover." Sulfus said and immediatly the boy was back. Black hair that feel unevenly in his eyes a plain white tee shirt blue jeans and white shoes.

"Yes, Vincent is back as is his lovely side kick Miss Rune." Vincent said and pointed at the girl who rolled her eyes .

"Wait did you say your names are, you said Rune and Vincent." Raf questioned remembering the names from her class list and Sulfus's

"Yes. And if you must refer to me by my first name refer to me as Vince if you will." Vincent said

"You were supposed to be our teachers?" Raf half-shouted and then noticed how cute Vince was with blue eyes that looked very annoyed. She mentally slapped herself as she remembered that she was dating Sulfus.

"I suppose so if your referring to the golden school then I suppose so." Rune said her putch black doe eyes glareing into Raf's soul.

"Rune calm down if you get to angry your powers will act up as usual and Tem- your mom will end up in a cavern, or dead." Vince said and put a hand on her shoulder. Raf looked at Sulfus and realized what he had said.

"Did you just say that-" Raf started and Rune's eyes flashed and she moved inhumanly fast an hit Vince hard and he stumbled backwards

"I have half a mind to kill you but instead I could hurt Arkan which would hurt you much more than me." Rune said waily telling them his father easily and with no hesitation and smiled

"Wait are you the people from the story which means that Arkan and Temptel put you in the crystals." Raf reasoned and then closed her eyes realizeing what her teacher had done Sulfus had a similar reaction his moulth opening slightly.

"We can go teach as we are supposed to give them a fright when we show up unstoned." Vince said

"Or we can poison them. Not a deadly poison actually lets do boulth I have the perfect potion to enduce vomiting,sweating,cold flashes,amd at least one bone in your body snapping." Rune said and VInce laughed.

"Ok, um I'm guessing you don't like them much even if there your parents." Raf said

"Let's go tell them if they ask you found us lost in the woods. Don't even mention it to them." Rune said very fast

"Watch my dad more closely then Temptel I don't think she really wanted to put Rune into the crystal prison, I'm not even sure that she did I think it might have been my dad. She was almost crying." Vince said as they started walking

"Please don't make me want to kill him that would end poorly." Rune said looking annoyed and suddenly stopped and grabbed her head.

"Rune are you ok?" Vince said

"Yes I'm fine we have to keep moveing very fast." Rune said

"Your powers are acting up again you need to calm down again." Vince said and held her arm and quickly moved away as her skin glowed and she exploded into fire and Vince tossed water over her.

"I'm guessing you have powers over water?" Raf said looking at the angel

"Close very close I have power over all the elements not just water." Vince said

"Sorry didn't mean to do that it could have been worse a bat or poisonis snake. Probably should mention that my powers are to shape shift I can change my body composition, shape size. Before you ask this is my true form but for a good show. Shift Fly." Rune said and her hair grew longer cascadeing down to her shoulder blades and became a slightly darker red she shrunk about a inch and her clothes also began to change, it became a cropped top in a dark purple and pitch black jeans her shoes changed to sandles.

"Show of." Vince said rolling his eyes

"Shift Fly. And thank you very much." Rune said and her outfit went back to how she had looked before she had chaanged her hair also went back to how it had been before she had transformed but she left a few darker streaks.

"See you in class remember don't tell them." Vince said

I know thats a awful ending but this has been a long part. The deal with me is I take a while to update but take a bit longer to update so I hope you enjoy this. Also I like everyone but Arkan. Also Vince is a friends oc Rune is mine so yeah. One last thing you will all love when Raf figures out who Rune's father is.


End file.
